The Clique
by Freakyboi143
Summary: Javier, a Sophopmore at Woodcrest high school goes through conflict and love all once. Until the day he meets someone he never expected... 5 Chapters....Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a start by the sound of my alarm. " Javier!!!" my mom calls me from downstairs to get up.

" I'm up.." I holler, yawning. Today was gonna be another boring, yet normal day. I go in the bathroom to brush and take my shower. I get out and my sidekick vibrates, sliding off the nightstand. I pick it up and it's a message from Victoria.

_Let's go to the mall!!!!!!_

I closed my phone. I smile. It was Saturday and I was a little money devil. Putting on some baggy jeans and a bright, a muscle t-shirt, and a flamboyant blue half buttoned shirt, I walk downstairs. It was the second semester which meant I had new classes on Monday. I looked forward to school because, it was a good thing because I got to meet new people and then at the same time, some people didn't like me. I smile and think about Jaime. He was the guy who never said anything, but you could read him. He was a walking stud in our school. He played basketball, and had the most elusive set of hazel eyes ever. He was a sexy mexican and had a drop dead gorgeous body. He was straight, but he had this aura that every one liked about him.

I grab my keys to my eclipse and walk out the door. I hopped in and thought for a minute, pulling out the drive way. The day me and Jaime met. I was in school in the morning and bumped into him on accident. Even though he didn't know me, he still said sorry and smiled. When he walked away, I looked back. He was looking at me looking at him. I walked in my gym class later that day, realizing that I had him for a class, and gym and that!

That same day, later. It was in a Sam Goody music store. He was working there and shelving music by category. I walked in with my friend Victoria and he nodded, coming towards us. I blushed and got butterflies and the only reason explainable: he never talked to me before. I had him for gym and he never said anything to me. He played one on one with me a couple times, but he always smiled. Especially at me and then he looked away. It made me think did he like guys sometimes. But it was okay. He was Jaime and I was me. Until that day.

"Hey! You're ummm…" he said, his head down thinking. I looked and examined his body. He was wearing the store's shirt and a pair of baggy blue jean shorts. "Xavier, Right?" he smiled at me. I would soooo jump on him and play with them li…never mind that. But I nodded. I liked him so much….so much…and I couldn't tell him

"Yeah." I said. We kept looking at each other and Victoria walked off, leaving me there with him. "So…," he said walking with me up and down the aisles, looking at music. "How was your Christmas?"

" It was fine…" I trailed off. I had wished that someone was just like me and that someone liked me for who I was and not for their own inner ambitions. Instead I got Carlos. He came out and I was surprised. I never would have guessed. Me and him had been friends since like 2nd grade.

"Cool…I have a question…" Jaime said abruptly. " I have been trying to get this one sentence to come out for I don't know how long." He explained, stopping in front of me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and I got chills down my spine. What was he about to ask me? Was it the, 'are you gay?' question?

"Would you like to go to the movies with me and a friend? We were gonna ask your friend over there," he said tilting his head. She was over there banging her head back and forth, acting like a hardcore rocker. "But I wanted you to go with me." he laughed.

I panicked. He **wanted me, **to go. Was something wrong with this picture? I smiled and then my hands started to shake. I started to breath really fast.

" Are you okay?" he laughed, looking at my hands then back up at me. _I think he does like me_. Was he curious or something?

"Yeah." I was really lying. _I can't believe he's asking me this?!_

I closed my hands and closed my eye's, not wishing this was a dream.

"So," he said. "We on for the movies?" I nodded. This was really happening to me. "Sure." I said.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7." he backed away, smiling. I walked over to Victoria and grabbed her, pulling her out the store. I took one last look over to him. He made a kissing face. I laughed, walking out and left.

" OH MY GOD. HELP ME." I pleaded. I was a guy. Not a girl. Why would he ask me out? I didn't want to say it. But maybe it was true…

"What?" Victoria looked around like someone tripped. I spun around and smiled with glee.

"What?!" Victoria all of a sudden wanted to know. "He asked me out." I told her.

"Whatever." she laughed. "A.) He's a jock. B.) All jock's are straight. And finally C.) he's Jaime! The hard, bad _Chico_ down the block!!!" She pointed with her fingers.

" He did. I swear he did!!!" I argued. This was gonna be the best day ever. I smiled walking out of the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

I was a little disturbed, knowing that i was gonna go to the movies with Jaime. He could like guy's, that did explain why he _chose_ me to the movies. Then again he could just wanna go as friends. It was Saturday and my parents were going out to some convention for my dad's work. They wouldn't be back till Monday evening. They knew that I was gay. I had pretty much told them when they walked in on me and Carlos were what you call '"experimenting".

I looked around to find my favorite jeans, the one my mom bought me for school. Knowing I couldn't wear them to school, I wore them anyways. And the assistant principal made me go and change. That was the day Carlos asked me out.

I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed to put something on. I put on the closest pair of pants and ran downstairs. I had to look decent. I opened the door and a cold wind made me shudder. I had realized I had on no shirt. "Your gonna wear that to the movies?" He laughed.

"No." I blushed. I sidestepped, letting him in. He looked around while I changed. I ran upstairs and started looking for clothes. By the time i found what i was looking for, my room was a complete mess. I had on jeans, a tight black shirt and a pair of black air force's. I had got them for my 16th Birthday, by my cousin.

I walked downstairs. And he smiled and put his hand up. "Damn..." He smiled at me and checked me out, going in a circle. "Nice." he looked at me and I blushed.

" What's wrong? Are you nervous?" he questioned. What was I supposed to say? I was the scared gay guy going to the movies.

"Yes," I closed my eye's. " I'm sort of shy. That's all." I really wasn't but I was shy around him. He was so..mysterious.

"Okay..." walking up to me, our bodies close, " Would you mind if a kiss made it better?" he smiled. _Oh my god?!, _I thought. _He **is **gay! _

" I guess?" I felt light headed. This was a fairytale definitely. He leaned forward and I closed my eye's. Our lips met and It was bliss. I had kissed before, but not like this. He stroked his tongue inside mine and I stopped. I just kissed him...I kissed him!!!??? I freaked. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. Tears rolled down my face and I hear him run to the door and sit. I see his eye's through the crease in the door. " Come out."

" Why? Your just gonna go and tell your friends, 'yeah he's gay.'" I pretended to sound like him. He laughed. " No. I'm not. I promise, just come out.

" Why should I?" I ask. He playing tricks with me. He's putting on a show. I l know it.

" Cause...I like you." He said it simply. That's what I wanted to hear.

"No you don't...your just saying that." I cry. He can hear it in my voice.

" Yes. I do. I've always liked you. Since I saw you. Since I saw those hazel eye's," he explained. ",And your smile. The smile that makes my day. Look, I don't know what to say. But what I feel is real. Honestly."

" I'm sorry. I just have been mad at myself lately. Me and Carlos broke up and...I don't know. I'm soft. I don't wanna get hurt again."I say. He got quiet and then he finally spoke. " I'm not him. I am me. And I accept you for you, and only you." I wiped my tears on my short. My nose was stopped up and I felt like crap.

I got up and unlocked the door. He came close again and kissed my forehead. He embraced me with his firm, but yet gentle hands. I took in the smell of him, manly and fierce. " Do you still wanna go to the movies? We could just kick it if you want." Jaime said.

" Sure." He ran outside, leaning over the car for a few minutes. _Damn,he has a nice ass. _I thought to myself. He ran back to the door and walked back in. locked the door and we stood there. I walked in the living room and turned to Music Choice. The song, "Just like me" by Amerie was playing.

" That's my favorite song." He said grabbing them remote from me. I tried to grab the remote, leaning over on top of him. We stopped and stared into each other's eyes, entrancing each other. "You wanna go again?" he said.

"Yeah." our lips crashed together, our bodies so close and warm. He rubbed my thighs, up and down, wanting me more. I wanted him to. But I couldn't just 'put out' like that. We released and he kissed me lightly.

" You put on, quite a show." I got up and walked in the kitchen. "Why you say that?" he hollered from afar. He walked in the kitchen, leaning on the counter. I opened a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. " Cause," I say. " Your a typical straight guy. No one knows."

" Yeah. That's how I want it." he said. Even though he said it simple and nice, It felt cold to hear that we were never gonna be in public, holding hands and kissing, making everyone jealous.

" Oh." I said, trying to avoid the conversation.

" I take it that you don't like that, huh?" he rubbed his chin. I wasn't liking it.

" No. But if your not ready then your not ready, that's all." I was a lenient type of person. "I'm not gonna make you do something your not willing to do on your own?"

" See? That's what I like about you. Your so...different. No one is like you in anyway, form or fashion." I stood in front of him and he grabbed my waist, picking me up and sitting me on the counter. We were level with each other. His face to mine. He stepped closer, spreading my legs. He leaned in and then the sound of the microwave beeped, ruining the moment. Putting my finger to his lips, I hopped off. Replacing the popcorn in a bowel, we go back to the couch. I lay on his chest, while watching _The Grudge_.

He put the bowel on the table and laid on his back on the couch. I laid on mine, in-between his legs. I could feel the bulge in his pants. He wanted me. Instead, I turned over and laid on him. He held me close and delicately rubbed my back. I was In fairyland, really. He kissed my hair and we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a door slamming. I was covered in a blue blanket. I got up and smelled the aroma of food. Getting up and running into the kitchen, Jamie was behind the stove, scrambling eggs.

"Good Morning." Jaime said in a cool tone. I sat down and he gave me a cup of guava juice. I drank some of it and I made a sour face. I hadn't brushed my teeth. And worst of all, he leaned in to kiss me. I raised my hand and shook my head. " No."

" What's the matter, scared of this?" He said, checking himself out. I would so jump on him...that chiseled body. His hard nipples waiting to be sucked on. I shook my head out of that dream. It was to early in our relationship for anything sexual. Was this even a relationship? He sat down in front of me and smiled.

"What?!" I ask blushing. I already knew what he was looking at. " That sexy ass across the table. That's who." He looked at me in a satisfied way. I knew he wanted me and honestly, I wanted him to. But I didn't just give it up. I had only had sex twice. Once with a girl and the other at camp.

" So..what are we gonna do today?" He asks. I didn't know what we were gonna do today. I wasn't mandated to go anywhere. Then I panicked when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to the peephole, Jaime behind me. I ask who it is.

"It's me Carlos. Open up." I panicked. Carlos is gonna see Jaime here and he's gonna wonder. The only thing Jaime had on, besides his skin, was a pair of black shorts and a tight fitness no sleeved shirt. He looked at me with a , 'What do I do? ' look on his face. "HOLD ON!!" I holler.

He runs upstairs and I leave everything on the kitchen table. Quickly making a fib, I make my way for the door. " Hey," Carlos says, walking through the door. "You hiding something from me?" I make a look and shake my head. Even though Jaime was upstairs, I didn't bother saying anything. The best thing was to never say anything. Just answer what they ask.

He jumped into the kitchen, searching for something. " Hmmm...whatever." He turned to face me. " I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to go to the movies with me later tonight." I stared blanked face at him. He wanted to go on a date with me? " Umm...I don't know..Maybe." I wanted to go with him but...what was I going to do with Jaime?

" Okay. I'm going to talk 2 you later." He said walking out the door. Jaime ran downstairs and looked out the window. "Stop being nosy!" I said walking back in the kitchen. He slapped me on the ass and smiled. " Get out the kitchen boy." Jaime commanded me in a smooth, yet sexy tone. " No." I spat the words out.

"Boy, don't make me come and punish you."he said in a sassy way.

" You want it?" I say. I'm ready. I want him. "Yeah." he wants me. I know it.

" Then come and get it then." He runs towards me and he pushes me on the couch. His mouth crashes into mine.


	4. Chapter 4

" Then come and get it then." He ran towards me and he grabs me around my waist. His mouth crashed into mine, his hands rubbing my neck. We both held each other, making our way up the stairs. He unbuttoned his shirt, I did mine. We reach the top of the stairs and I licked his nipples, pushing him into a wall. He moaned and takes off his shorts. Making our way to my room, I take off my shorts. We stand there. We both have one article of clothing left on. His boxers and my speedo.

I was kinda shy so I stood there, tense of the moment. Examining my room, I notice that he was the final thing missing. I had a 5 piece queen bedroom set. I lean over my nightstand and lit a candle, setting the mood. He walked forward, our bodies close and looks at me looking at him. I walk behind him and turn a nob dimming the lights.

" We met this same way, me lookin' at you and you lookin' at me." Jamie said starring into my eye's . He took my hands, me trailing behind him. We walk, and sit on the bed, side by side. I got under the covers, taking off the last straw. I threw it over the bed. He got under and did the same. He got closer to me and I could feel how hard he was, our bodies ready. We layed on our sides." Is this..." he trailed off. I knew what he was gonna ask me and I couldn't lie.

" Yes. With a guy." I was so scared. I had butterflies in my stomach. He checked me up and down. I looked at his lips. He leaned in. I did as well. Our lips met in the middle and I was in heaven. He explored my body, rubbing my nipples and my lower backside. He rubbed, pushed up against me, making me moan. Then I rolled over, mounting him on top of me, my hands cupping his butt and back, smooth and nice. He kissed my body and he went down on me. I grabbed his head, rubbing his hair. he went faster and faster making me want to explode. He yearned for it... He looked into my eye's. " I have something to tell you." he said stopping. Nothing would stop me from having him. I still couldn't believe I was in a bed. With Jaime!!!!

" I'm a virgin." I was at first shocked, and then I didn't care. "It's ok. I am to." He then mounted me sitting on top of it. He teased me, pushing up on it.Then he stopped.

" It's gonna hurt a little." I said.

"It's okay...I want to fell everything: good and bad." He took one finger and gently, yet casualy stroked it down my chest, then my stomach, and then the G spot. **My G spot**. I inhaled. Then he grabbed it and let it slide in. It felt so wonderful. He rocked me up and down. It hurt, I could feel by his anal muscles loosening. He started to moan and groan. I held him steady, grabbing his waist. he looked at me. " You okay?" I had barely put half in. " Yeah. Keep going." I put the rest of it in. " Ahh...!" he screamed. then he started to moan. " Uhhhhhh...yeah...ah fuck, yea..." He was loving every second of it.

I locked his legs under mine and smashed his insides. He screamed louder. Then I took it out and slide it back in, over and over.

I turned him over on his back, and pushed inside of him. He moaned. " More...come on..GIVE IT TO ME!" so I gave it to him. I started out real slow and then I went into hyper mode pushing against him. he moaned and pushed into me, making clashing nosies, skin against skin. I then grabbed his hands and then I exploded inside of him. We didn't use a condom. He felt everything. " God!!!!!!!! Ahhhhh..." We both said, my body going limp, laying on my side. We held each other in complete bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yeah, that's what I was saying?!" I said laughing. I was on the phone with Ashley, a long time friend for like 4 years. We had gone through just about everything. I got up, went into the kitchen, and began putting up the dishes from the dishwasher. My parents were at a convention and to my attention had left a twenty on the counter. __**Pizza,**__ I thought to myself. _

_"Hey. I'm gonna call you back." I hung up with her and called pizza hut, ordering a double pepperoni pizza. I put the phone on the receiver. I was about to sit back down on the couch when someone knock at the door._

_"Who is it?" I holler. "It's me. Open up." Someone responded sobbing. I opened it immediately, only revealing my best friend, Alec. He was standing in the rain, soaked and crying._

_"What happened?" I had no clue to what was wrong, he had the best life. "They hate me Xavier! They hate me! All I did was tell the truth, That __**ALL**__!"_

_I stood there confused. "Huh? What?" he looked at me as if I knew. Even though I had known Alec for like, 2 years, we were like brothers. Nevertheless, even though people never accepted me at school, he did at least._

_"I'm gay….." he spat, his head down buried in my chest as if he was realizing it. I held him and I didn't know what else to do but stand there and hold him. He was my best friend. I wanted him to remember I was there for him. Brushing his jet-black spiky hair, he looked up at me._

_"What happened…" that is all I could say? I led him to the couch and he explained as I went to get something to cover him. I quickly found a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around him, rubbing his back to generate warmth. He shivered and he told me._

_"Victoria tried to kiss me.," he said shivering, stuttering on each word. His eyes were like rivers. I leaned in and held him. He continued. "And I couldn't… I didn't know what to do. Why?" He asked himself_

_"Okay. Calm down -" I smoothly said. "Why," he interjected." You weren't there, trying to like someone you know you couldn't love? No. __**I**__ was there. So don't tell me you understand, don't tell me that you know where I am coming from. Don't, just don't." I didn't know what to say. He was right. I had only came out to my school, my peers. He admitted it to his parents. He had guts._

_"Listen," I started. "If you don't want to like guys, then don't."_

_"But…I…" he trailed off. He thought for a moment and then put his hands to his head, as if he was pulling hair out, erasing a thought. He got up walking, pacing back and forth._

_"What? What's wrong? Tell me?" I argued back. I was not sure how this was going to turn out, so I grabbed the phone. He might not be able to go home and face his parents. "Call your mom."_

_"Why? So they can holler more?" he sounded weak, like he was giving up. "You know," he began. "I was gonna kill myself." he laughed, hot, wet tears strolling down his face. He paced back in forth in front of the couch. I didn't know anything about this. And he was my bro._

_"But I thought of you, for some, stupid, reason. Don't know why, but I did." he pointed spitting each word out like poison at me. He was right. I didn't know where he came from. I liked my 'discovery'. I was happy about it. I had a positive outlook on it. He was a homophobe. He never approved of it. However, I was his friend first. Therefore, he accepted me for who I was. Before anything else._

_"What do all of you want from me?" he stormed. He fell to his knees, and busted into more tears. I dropped to his side and held him. "It'll be alright…shhh…" I coaxed him, holding his head. _

_"No it won't…my parents hate me, probably will abandon me. My friends will hate me…" he listed. He shook violently, breathing in fast pants._

_"I won't." I assured him. "I won't. I'm here. That's what friends are for." he looked up. I kissed his forehead. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I had liked him for so long…maybe I could be his first._

_"Okay." he kept saying, nodding his head. I guided him back to the couch and he just sat there. I didn't know what to do. This was my first gay moment, especially someone coming out to me. I liked guy's, never to this extent. I liked guy's. In infatuation. But this was affection I felt for Alec._

_"Do you need something, anything?" He just sat there, a stranger, scared and mad at the world, like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. "A place to stay tonight," he finally spoke. "I don't think I could go face them, not today." I got some comfort foods: chips and dip, soda, Ice Cream and some Popcorn and we went upstairs to my room. I turned my light on and he looked around. Back wall center was my queen sized bed. Mahogany nightstands matched it, as well as my armoire on the left wall. The right wall had a large wide window. _

_My room was like any ordinary room, yet unique in its own natural way. It had tan walls and carpet. The walls were covered with drawings and different posters of movies and a wall shelf hung from the far wall. _

_I lay on my stomach on my bed and turned my Xbox on. We talked, laughed, and cried. Some of the crying was actually a good thing. I started to tell Alec the time when I came out. _

_"It was in 7__th__ grade. I had gym with this guy and he picked on me, calling me names like fag, queer, you know, the usual. Well, one day, when a couple of people were left in there with me, I asked him why he picked on me. He only replied, 'Cuz your gay' he said. I knew he was lying; he hung out with most of the jocks. He said things only to fit in. So I grabbed his jaws and kissed him. He stood there, not letting me stop, so I keep going. Then I let go and I said, 'I guess you are too.' " Alec laughed._

_"Liar!" He smiled. I loved his smile. His eyes lit up with fire and intensity._

_"Seriously, " he handed me the popcorn bowl. "He has never spoken to me again." I grabbed a full hand of popcorn and caught it in my mouth. _

_"Who was it?" he asked, grabbing a sprite, popping the top._

_"Brad Mores." I busted out laughing. "No!" Alec didn't believe me. I got up and spun in a circle._

_"Yep. And guess what?" I teased, sticking my butt outward. "I got a kiss from a senior. More so, a guy too? I'm on a roll!!" I was in a good mood. Alec stood there just staring at me, like he saw someone different. _

_" You are…?" Alec asked in a dirty way, getting off the bed and walking towards me. He stood face to me, his body close. I got nervous and light headed. My hands had started to sweat immediately. This was not supposed to happen._

_"I guess…" I said butterflied, looking at his luscious lips. He had a full set of lips, big on the bottom and small and perky at the top. He looked at my lips and I looked at him. He leaned in and our lips touched. I felt wired. Making out as if what seemed like eternity, I kept my arms at my waist. Thinking on instincts, I wrapped my arms around him. His arms around my neck, he pulled me to my bed. It was getting dark._

_He sat down, me still standing. Lifting up my shirt, he kissed my stomach. I started to get hard. It got to the point were it throbbed at me, bulging out my pants. I took off my shirt, throwing it to the side, I looked at him tasting my body. He grabbed it through the pants rubbing on it, making me quiver. He got to my belt and looked up. Judging by the way he looked, he wanted to, but didn't know how to. "It's okay." He unzipped my pants slowly, slowly sliding them down. It just hung, hard and firm. I trembled, remembering something; this was Alec. I chickened. I bent over to pull my pants back on._

_"I…can't let y-"I tried but he just continued. "Shhh…I want to." he desired. As I got up slowly, he put his mouth over the head and I inhaled loudly. It was quiet in the house. Rain poured over my window like a waterfall. I let all my worries go._

_I had never let anyone perform oral on me. Until now. I put a finger in my mouth to calm myself down. He sucked slow and long, playing with my tight sac. I moaned, finger still in my mouth. He then placed each hand on my waist working his way farther. I scrunched my toes, it felt weird but in a good way. I put my hand on his head. He drove it farther in, this time all of it. I leaned my head back, moaning in ecstasy._

_He then got up and stared at me. He grabbed me and kissed me again, making me feel render less. He got up, our bodies intimately close. He started to take off his shirt, not even a footway from me. I was watching him strip, he had a gleam in his eyes, as if he lusted for me like no other. He stopped. He left his pants on, afraid to get rid of them, thinking of making the right choice._

_"You don't have to. I won't judge you." I calmly said. He understood, fully aware what I was thinking. He bent over gently letting his pants slide off his flowing body. He had the right curves in the right places. He leaned over in front off me, putting his hands on the bed. I got on my knees, spread his legs, and started to lick his hole. He moaned, excited at the feel of it. I thought for a minute, I was doing things I swore a year ago I wouldn't ever do. I didn't know how much I wanted him until he walked up to me._

_I sucked my index and stuck it in his hole. He seemed to like it. He pushed up on it. Gradually, I added another one. Following up on a third, his tight hole opened. I got up and rubbed his back. I stuck it in without a thought and slowly watch it slide in and slide out._

_"Ahh…yeah, keep going…" he moaned. I pushed further and he made a grunting noise. I pushed in and he bounced back, catching it, teasing me while I stood there. I kept riding his ass for all was worth. I grabbed his shoulders banging him until he moaned repeatedly. Then I took it out. He lay on the bed, his head on a pillow; he grabbed it, squeezing it. _

_"O…..yeah." I mounted him; my legs spread and banged his insides from behind. Then I took it out and rubbed against him. I jacked off a little and turned him over, holding the backboard, legs in his chest. I put my hands over his. I pushed and pushed until I gave out. Taking it out at the last minute, I cummed on his stomach. He moaned. "O, yeah…" he said, his breath coming in labored pants. He cummed shortly after I did in between our bodies. He laid on his back, legs spread out. He rubbed his body, pleased with what happened. As his breath slowed back down to normal, I held him. _


End file.
